


What if we kissed at the EJP Raijin fan event?

by autumnkonoha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Post-Time Skip, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnkonoha/pseuds/autumnkonoha
Summary: “You know how much I love seeing you embarrass yourself in front of hundreds of people, but, sadly, my work needs me,” Konoha sighs over the phone.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	What if we kissed at the EJP Raijin fan event?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on Twitter wonder if the washikono tag here was going to hit 50 works by the end of the year, so this is my contribution.

“You know how much I love seeing you embarrass yourself in front of hundreds of people, but, sadly, my work needs me,” Konoha sighs over the phone.

The annual EJP Raijin fan day event was, in Konoha’s words, "the best thing the world has ever invented and the closest thing we'll ever get to blackmail against Washio." A full day of wacky shenanigans by the team was a blessing for Konoha, but a (mildly annoying) curse for Washio. His first event, the rookies were challenged to learn a ballet routine a day before and, needless to say, Konoha was very happy to take pictures of Washio in a tutu failing to do a pirouette… and then remind him of it every day for a month.

Maybe Washio was secretly relieved that Konoha wouldn’t be there for the event this year, but for Konoha’s sake, he chuckles, “you’ll be there in my heart.”

“I’m still getting my blackmail, don’t let your guard down.”

“Hi, my name is Washio Tatsuki. I play middle blocker,” Washio says flatly to the audience.

“Washio, you’re supposed to sing it,” Komori whispers into his microphone.

“Oh, umm…” Washio stammers.

“I’ve haaaad a greaaat first year and I’ll dooo my best this neeeext seasooooooon,” he sings.

The audience erupts in laughter seeing the normally stoic middle blocker burst into song. Washio scans the crowd, eyes falling to the spot where Konoha stood last year, a stranger standing there instead. 

_“You’ll do great,” Konoha says as he massages Washio’s tense shoulders. The middle blocker had been stressing about his first fan event with EJP for weeks now. He was never the one for public speaking or putting himself out there._

_Washio sighs, “I don’t know how to act in front of a crowd.”_

_“Just be yourself, they’ll love you. Besides, I’ll be right there in the front row if you need me.”_

_“Let's welcome our new middle blocker, Washio Tatsuki!” the captain yells to which the audience cheers loudly. Washio runs on to the stage and the captain hands him the mic. He finally takes a look at the audience in its entirety, spanning rows and rows back, and freezes. The crowd was much bigger than he expected._

_“Woooo! Tatsuki, go get it!” Konoha yells, smiling from ear to ear and holding up a sign reading “I <3 Washio.” _

_Washio smiles and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding._

Maybe Konoha annoying him for a month straight isn’t such a big trade off after all if he got to see the blond’s huge smile for three hours straight.

The middle blocker stands at the side of the stage, waiting for his turn for the talent show while Suna is on stage playing an out of tune rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the recorder. A not very well disguised Miya Atsumu cheers much too loudly from the audience and the rest of the former Inarizaki team seem like they’re regretting inviting him. Washio’s phone buzzes the special buzz he sets for Konoha and he takes out his phone excitedly.

_From Konoha:_

_I heard you’re having a talent show this year. I’m jelly I don’t get to see your secret talent ;—;_

Washio smiles, and texts back, “don’t worry, you’ll see.”

“I will say, Suna’s performance was very… interesting,” Komori laughs, to which Miya Atsumu, which by now everyone is aware of, whoops.

“Anyways, next up is our reliable middle blocker, Washio Tatsuki!” Komori exclaims, running around the stage, signaling the crowd to cheer.

_“Why do you buy all these things but never use them?” Washio asks as he steps over a unicycle. Ever since Konoha had gotten a job, and consequently had some extra money to spend, he had tried and abandoned many hobbies, including but not limited to, knitting, cake decorating, guitar playing, candle making, and wood carving._

_“I thought I could do it,” Konoha raises his hands defensively, “I have a newfound respect for clowns now. It’s a hard profession.”_

_Washio responds with his signature look of disappointment._

_“Wait, wait,” the blond exclaims, “if you think it’s so easy then why don’t you go take it back to your place and try to learn it yourself? I bet 3000 yen that you’ll call me crying because you broke your nose on the pavement.”_

_“Ok, deal.”_

Washio makes sure Komori is recording when the middle blocker unicycles on to stage. For once it will be Washio who sends Konoha a video with a smug “I told you so” and, even though he knows he’ll be exhausted by the end of the day, he can’t wait to hear Konoha’s cute little protests when he calls him later tonight.

“It’s a long day, isn’t it? We still got the fan volleyball game next,” Komori says in between bites of his dorayaki, savoring the short break they have after a long run of press interviews and fan meet and greets.

Washio nods, “the volleyball game is usually fun, so I don’t mind.”

Komori hums in agreement, “yeah, I heard one of the fans this year was on the team of a powerhouse school. Hopefully, it’ll be a good game.”

“Isn’t that your old teammate?” Komori whispers to Washio, to which Washio sighs a sigh of agreement. When Komori talked about a fan who went to a powerhouse school, Washio would never have guessed that the said powerhouse school was Fukurodani and he would never had guessed that the said fan was Konoha, but there he is on the other side of the net in all of his 5’10 glory, his signature smirk plastered right onto his face.

“Ahh notice me, Washio Tatsuki! I’m your biggest fan,” Konoha pretends to fangirl.

The middle blocker rolls his eyes, “I hope you didn’t pay money for this. You know you can just text me if you want to see me, right?”

Konoha pokes Washio on the shoulder, “relax, I won the contest fair and square. Besides, I really want to beat your ass officially and nothing is worth more than that.”

“You’re weirdly obsessed with me-,” Washio quips.

“Hey!" Konoha interjects.

"But it's nice to see you," Washio continues.

The blond blushes, trying to hide his smile, "aww, stop."

Konoha was, unsurprisingly, really good at working with a team he never met before. The team fell into their groove only a few points into the game and made it impossible for the Raijins to let their guard down, with their setter even sneaking in a dump. Of course, Konoha was smug about it the whole time.

“You know, now that I’m on the other side. I can say that you’re really cute when you know something isn’t going the way you planned,” Konoha taunts.

Cute?

Washio feels his ears heat up and looks away. He hears the whistle blow for Suna to serve, but his mind is preoccupied with the prospect of Konoha, the cutest guy he’s ever met, calling him, a 6’2 guy who makes kids cry just by existing, cute.

“Washio, direct!” one of his teammates yells, snapping Washio out of his thoughts.

The ball is flying right to him and he spikes it without thinking.

“Oof.”

That’s not what a ball hitting the ground sounds like, Washio thinks. His eyes make their way to Konoha, who’s on the ground clutching his nose.

“Oh crap.”

"I'm so sorry," Washio says as he walks Konoha to the infirmary.

"You just couldn't bear to lose, huh," Konoha quips, "but seriously, it's fine. Not the first time I've been spiked in the face. In fact, I don't even think it's the first I've been spiked in the face by you."

"Don't bring up our first practice game as first-years," Washio fakes a groan.

"Those were the days," the blond hums, "just wanting to prove ourselves to the third-years, staying late practicing every day, though I guess you still do that now."

"You were tiny back then," the middle blocker replies.

Konoha fakes being offended, "is that the only thing you remember about me from back then?"

"Yeah," Washio deadpans.

They walk in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Konoha chuckles, "I would kiss you right now, but my nose is still bleeding."

Washio gives Konoha another bag of ice, muttering another apology for the thousandth time.

“I’m fine, Tatsuki. It was an accident, not a big deal,” Konoha responds for the thousandth time as well, “why were you so distracted anyway?”

Washio stammers and looks down, avoiding Konoha’s gaze. It’s embarrassing, being so flustered over one thing Konoha said. 

He takes a deep breath, “I was thinking about how you called me cute.”

“What? I call you cute all the time though, how do you still get flustered?” the blond laughs and Washio can do nothing but smile in adoration. Konoha sets the bag of ice down and his expression turns more serious.

“I missed you,” he says softly, “I know we’ve been doing the long-distance thing for a while now, but it’s still hard. I guess I really took the seeing each other every day thing for granted.”

Washio sighs and takes Konoha’s hand into his, “I missed you too. I think about you all the time.”

The brunet brings his forehead to Konoha’s and stays there, taking it all in.

“I think we should kiss now,” the blond whispers, "my nose stopped bleeding."

Washio chuckles and obliges, enjoying the warmth he hasn’t felt in a while. He eventually pulls away, but just stares at his lover, absorbing every single detail of the moment, committing it to memory so he can think back to it fondly in the future.

Konoha smiles and he has the glint in his eyes that means he’s about to say something stupid, “can I get a kissy for my boo boo?”

The brunet groans, but leans in and gives him a gentle peck on the nose anyway, because it’s Konoha and he’s weak around him and would do anything for him if it really comes down to it, let alone just humoring him.

“You’re so whipped for me, Tatsuki,” Konoha laughs.

“Maybe, but you still owe me 3000 yen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually published a fic with Konoha.


End file.
